


Not Daddy's First Wedding

by malec_4ever



Series: Rune AU Redefined [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: As the title says, Maxine, Mikey and Magnus 'attend' Alec's not wedding to Lydia.





	1. Chapter 1

Two WiPs, a new series, you would think that would be enough to keep me busy. But no, this morning I wake up with this rattling around in my head. I guess Maxine and Mikey were feeling unloved. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine is sitting in a chair in Magnus' office. Mikey is in her lap, as Magnus works on a potion.

Maxine giggles as she looks at Mikey's hand. His red mark goes from his fingertips, where mundanes have fingerprints, down his palm, past his wrist and halfway up his forearm. But only on one side. She turns his hand over, and the other side is olive skinned. She looks at the side of his pinky finger and it is half red and half olive colored. All his fingers and both arms are like that. 

She kisses his hand, "Weird."

He giggles and kisses her cheek, "Weird."

Magnus laughs, "Blueberry, after a year, you are still fascinated by his mark."

She nods, "Because it's weird, Poppa."

Mikey giggles, "Weird Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "Hey, are you calling ME weird, raspberry?"

Mikey giggles, "Love Poppa."

"Oh, just making sure."

Maxine giggles, "Poppa, Max and me are blue all over, but Mikey's mark is weird."

"Max? Must you include Max in every conversation?"

Maxine smiles, "Max is awesome."

Mikey giggles, "Love Max."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, I got that. But to answer your question, Maxine, warlock marks just happen. There is no one kind of mark. Your mark is a different skin color, my mark is cat eyes. Another warlock may have horns or scales or hooves."

Maxine's eyes widen, "Hooves? Like a horse?"

Magnus nods, "I knew a warlock centuries ago, and he had hooves instead of hands."

"Wow."

Mikey giggles, "Wow."

Magnus nods, "Yes, and when he got drunk, he lost his glamour."

"Okay, Poppa, that might be weirder than Mikey's mark."

Magnus smiles, "Exactly, blueberry."

Mikey smiles, "Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "What about Daddy?"

"Love Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "Oh, just letting us know, in case we forgot."

Maxine giggles, "Poppa, was there ever a time when you didn't love Daddy?"

Magnus pours the potion into a vial, and shakes his head, "Not that I can recall. You have to remember, Maxine, I've known him since he was a boy. He's lived here since he was seven. I watched him grow and become the man that you know. What began as fondness, became affection then love."

"It was awesome, when Max took us to your wedding."

Mikey giggles, "Awesome."

Magnus laughs, "I suppose Max's fathers' wedding was just as awesome. From what I hear, Alec's first wedding was decent as well."

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "The only decent thing about it, was Not Poppa showing up."

Magnus nods as he puts the vial in a mini fridge, "You're right about that, blueberry. Hmm, the potion needs to chill before I can take it to the client, how about we take a peek at his first wedding?"

Maxine giggles, "You can do that, Poppa?"

He nods, "I may not have Max's skills with connecting portals to computers, but portal windows I can handle."

Maxine giggles, "This should be fun."

Mikey claps his hands, "Fun."

Magnus nods, "Let's go in the living room." Maxine stands and carries Mikey as they leave the office.

Magnus sits on the sofa, Maxine sits next to him, with Mikey on her lap.

Magnus opens a portal window, as they get comfortable.

They see Jace1 standing with Alec1 at the altar.

Mikey giggles, "Not Daddy and Uncle Jace look beautiful."

Magnus sniffs, "That jacket looks horrible, not beautiful, Mikey."

Maxine giggles, "Not Daddy's or Uncle Jace's?"

"Not Daddy."

Maxine giggles, then asks, "Who's that guy, Poppa?"

Magnus' voice is cold, "Robert, Alec's father."

She looks at Magnus, "He's the one that "h" "u" "r" "t" Daddy?" She smiles at a confused Mikey and kisses his nose.

Magnus nods, "That's him. And that guy over there is Hodge. He also is dead because of THAT."

Maxine nods, "Good." She hugs Mikey.

Mikey points, "Aunt Izzy looks pretty."

Maxine giggles, "Yes she does." Magnus nods.

Lydia1 walks into the Hall.

Maxine shrugs, "She's pretty, but she isn't Not Daddy's type."

Magnus laughs, "No she isn't, blueberry."

"Not Daddy looks terrified."

Mikey looks at his father, "Where's Not Poppa?"

Magnus kisses his cheek, "Soon, raspberry."

Mikey nods, "Soon."

Lydia1 has a stele in her hand.

Maxine grabs her father's arm, "Poppa, make her stop."

He holds her hand, "It's not up to me, Maxine."

Mikey screams, "Not Poppa is here", as Magnus1 walks into the room.

Maxine giggles, "That was close."

Magnus nods, "Yes it was."

Magnus1 and Alec1 stare at each other.

Maryse1 says, "Magnus, leave this wedding now."

Maxine's eyes widen, "Grandma really told Not Poppa that?"

Magnus nods, "I guess so."

Magnus1 says, "Maryse, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to."

Maxine giggles, "You tell her, Not Poppa."

Lydia1 talks to Alec1.

Maxine chews on her lip, "Not Poppa looks nervous."

Mikey nods, "Nervous."

They watch as Alec1 walks down the steps towards Magnus1. Maryse1 walks over to her son, "Alec, what are you doing?"

Maxine shakes her head, "Get away from him, lady." Mikey nods.

Without breaking his stride, Alec1 tells her, "Enough."

Maxine giggles, "That's right."

Alec1 walks up to Magnus1, grabs his lapels and kisses him.

Maxine and Mikey scream as Magnus claps.

"By the angel, what is going on here?"

Magnus closes the portal window as Maxine sits Mikey on the sofa. She stands up and walks over to her father, "Not Poppa just crashed Not Daddy's wedding. It was awesome."

"Oh, then I can understand the excitement."

Mikey walks over. Alec picks him up and kisses his cheek. Mikey giggles, "Not Daddy almost married a lady."

Alec laughs, "Almost doesn't count, Mikey."

Maxine giggles as she wraps her arms around her father, "Max said that his fathers had a lot of drama before they got married and I guess this counts as drama."

Alec kisses her head, "This definitely does."

Magnus walks over to them and kisses his husband, "It doesn't matter what kind of drama there was, as long as they are together."

Alec smiles, "I'm sure they will agree with that."

"Hmm, you are home early."

"Things got quiet, so Izzy told me to go home."

"I knew there was a reason why she was my favorite sister-in-law."

Alec laughs, "I'll be sure to tell Clary that on Monday."

Maxine giggles, "Oh oh Poppa in trouble."

Mikey giggles, "Aunt Clary gonna be mad."

Magnus shakes his head, "Wow, talk about a bunch of back stabbers."

Alec kisses him, "I would never pick a lady over you."

"Hmm, that does make me feel a bit better."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Just a bit?"

Magnus laughs, "Okay, a lot better."

"Good."

"I have a potion to take over to Mill Basin, then we can do something when I get back?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Magnus nods. He walks into his office and gets the vial out the mini fridge. He walks out and kisses Alec, "Be back soon."

Alec nods, "We'll be here."

Mikey nods, "Right here, Poppa."

Magnus smiles and kisses Mikey's head. He kisses Maxine's forehead, "Be right back, baby girl."

"Okay, Poppa."

He opens a portal and leaves the loft.

Mikey giggles, "Nap time." He grabs Maxine's hand.

Maxine giggles, "Come on Daddy." She grabs Alec's hand.

Alec laughs, "Poppa's going to be mad."

Maxine giggles, "We can do something tomorrow."

Alec nods, "True. We'll blame Mikey."

Maxine nods, "All Mikey's fault."

Mikey giggles, "All my fault."

They walk into Alec and Magnus' bedroom and get into bed.

When Magnus returns to the loft, an hour later, he isn't surprised to see his husband and children fast asleep. He stands by the doorway and smiles. Maxine is on Alec's right and Mikey is on his left. Magnus goes over to his side of the bed and lays in back of Maxine.

Mikey opens his eyes and looks at him. Magnus leans over and kisses his forehead, "It's only me, go back to sleep."

Mikey gives him a sleepy smile, "Poppa, it's my fault."

Magnus covers his mouth, so that his laughter won't wake up his family, "Bad Mikey."

Mikey grins and closes his eyes. Magnus rests his head against Alec's, and closes his eyes.

_**-the end- ?** _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have no idea where this came from, but since Max has peeked into different AU's, I guess it's only fair that one of the AU's peeked into Max's world.

Speaking of Max, I have wee Max stories to get back to.

Hmm, even though, I kind of want Magnus2 and Magnus (and the kids) to discuss Alec's not wedding. Hence the question mark. Opinions on the subject, would be greatly appreciated.

As always, love you. xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus and the kids visit Max and his fathers.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus1 and Max are sitting on the sofa. Magnus1 asks, "So what are we watching?"

Alec1 sighs as he finishes washing the dishes, "Nothing too deep, I'm exhausted."

Magnus1 smiles, " **Friends** , it is." Max giggles.

A portal opens by the front door. Magnus, Mikey and Maxine walk out.

Maxine giggles as she runs into the kitchen, "Hello Not Daddy."

Alec1 laughs as he dries his hands, then hugs her, "Hello Maxine." She kisses his cheek.

Magnus smiles as he walks over to the sofa, "I hope you don't mind. Alec and Izzy are taking a class out for training. I didn't particularly want to sit and watch tv all night, waiting for him to come home."

Magnus1 smiles, "Not a problem, I know that feeling."

Maxine lets Alec1 go then walks past her father. Alec1 starts walking to the living room.

She walks over to the sofa and kisses Magnus1's cheek, "Hello Not Poppa." She sits next to Max and hugs him, "Hello Max."

Max giggles, "Hello Maxine."

Alec1 stops walking when Mikey stands in front of him, his hands on his hips. Alec1 smiles at the youngster, "Hey you."

Mikey shakes his head, "You almost married a lady, bad Not Daddy."

Maxine and Max giggle as Magnus1 laughs, "Somebody's in trouble."

Alec1 rolls his eyes, "Twenty years later and I'm still not forgiven for that one little mistake."

Maxine shakes her head, "It was a huge mistake, Not Daddy."

Magnus looks at Magnus1, "And that jacket?"

Magnus1 nods, "He picked it out himself."

"That's what I figured."

Max giggles, "But Daddy still looked beautiful."

Magnus1 nods, "Your Daddy looks beautiful no matter how ugly his clothes are."

Maxine nods, "You're right about that, Not Poppa."

Alec1 looks at Mikey, who is still standing in front of him, "Anything else?"

Mikey giggles and reaches for Alec1, "Pick up."

"Pick up? You yell at me, then expect me to pick you up?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus1 laughs, "Alec don't act like you don't want to. Pick him up."

Alec1 sniffs, "Fine." He lifts Mikey and holds him tight. Mikey giggles as he kisses Alec1's cheeks. Alec1 laughs as he walks over to a chair and sits down. Mikey gets comfortable in his lap. His back against Alec1's chest.

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "Not Daddy, that was close."

"What was?"

"That lady almost put the wedding rune on you."

"Maxine, if Not Poppa hadn't have walked in, I was ready to pull my wrist away from her."

Mikey taps Alec1's wedding rune, "This is for Not Poppa only."

Alec1 laughs, "Yes, I got that."

"Bad Not Daddy."

Magnus1 laughs, "Looks like I'm his favorite."

Maxine giggles, "Then why isn't Mikey sitting on  _your_  lap, Not Poppa?"

Max giggles, "She's got a point."

Magnus nods, "I hate to agree, but Maxine does have a point." He smiles at his son, "Mikey, come sit with us."

Mikey turns around and looks at Alec1, who kisses his nose, then shakes his head as he looks back at his father, "Uh huh, sit with Not Daddy."

Magnus smiles at his counterpart, "Sorry, Magnus."

Magnus1 sighs, "It was worth a try."

Max giggles as he rests his head on his father's arm, "Poor Poppa."

Maxine rests her head on her father's arm, "Yes, poor Poppa."

Mikey giggles as he puts his arms around Alec1 and snuggles close, "Love Not Daddy."

Magnus1 sighs, "I thought for a second that had changed."

Magnus shakes his head, "I know. Just when you think you may finally be favorite father, they run back to him."

Maxine kisses Magnus's cheek, "I love Poppa, but I love Daddy just a bit more."

Max nods, "Just a bit."

Magnus1 sighs, "Guess we'll have to settle for that."

Magnus nods, "I guess."

Alec1 laughs, "Stereo Magnus." Max and Maxine giggle.

Magnus1 sniffs, "Somebody might be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Max giggles, "Daddy can sleep in my bed."

Maxine giggles, "Not Daddy can come home with us."

Max shakes his head, "Uh huh, you already have one."

"So?"

"One to a blueberry, that's the rule."

Maxine wrinkles her nose, "Who made up that rule?"

"I did."

Maxine giggles, "Then I'm making a new rule, two children, two Daddys."

Mikey claps his hands, "Not Daddy is ours."

Magnus1 raises an eyebrow, "Wait a minute, how did I lose my husband?"

Magnus laughs, "I have no idea."

Alec1 laughs, "Five crazy warlocks."

Magnus1 sniffs, "Maybe I  _will_  let them take you."

Max shakes his head, "Uh huh."

Mikey giggles as he holds Alec1, "Awesome." He rests his head on Alec1's chest.

Max narrows his eyes, "Don't get too comfortable there, Mikey."

Mikey closes his eyes, "Shh, sleeping."

Maxine giggles, "Poor Max."

Magnus shakes his head, "Now I have to figure out how to explain this to my Alec."

Maxine giggles as Max shakes his head, "There is nothing to explain. I'll be checking pockets when you leave."

Alec1 raises an eyebrow, "You think I can fit into somebody's pocket, blueberry?"

"Warlocks, Daddy, anything is possible."

"Way too tired for crazy warlocks."

Max sniffs, "They are crazy if they think they are leaving this loft with you."

Maxine giggles, "Finders keepers and right now Mikey has possession of Not Daddy."

Max sniffs, "Possession, my butt."

Maxine giggles, "Not your butt, Not Daddy's butt."

"Poppa has possession of Daddy's butt." Maxine giggles.

Magnus1 smiles as he watches Alec1's eyes slowly close as his head rests on top of Mikey's. He glances at Magnus, "I was wondering when he was finally going to conk out."

Magnus smiles, "I noticed his eyes losing focus."

Max rests his head against Magnus1's arm as they watch Alec1 sleep, "Poppa, when did you realize you loved Daddy?"

Magnus1 rests his head on his son's, "When I saved him that night by the library."

"The memory you took away when he was twenty?"

Magnus1 nods, "I looked into his eyes and saw my future with him. But it wasn't the time for us to be together and I had to let him go. For three years I waited for Mistress to send me to him again but there were no more visions. I feared that he had fallen in love with somebody. But a year or so before our official meeting in the nightclub, I was in the Institute to reinforce the wards. Izzy walked past me." Magnus1 smiles, "She was talking to Alec on the phone, and she told him that she had a date that night. He must have complained because she then said, 'You should try it sometime'. That made me hopeful that Alec could still be mine."

Max smiles, "All yours, Poppa."

"Damn right, Max."

Maxine giggles, "What about you, Poppa, when did you know that Daddy was the one?"

Magnus smiles, "A year before the love rune appeared."

Magnus1 raises an eyebrow, "Fourteen?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. He was studying over there..." He gestures to the kitchen table, "I was here on the sofa. It was after dinner and it suddenly popped into my mind that I hadn't been to a party or on a date since Alexander came to live with me."

Magnus1 laughs, "That's a long time."

Magnus nods, "Exactly. Alec happened to look up and smile at me. And it dawned on me that seeing his smile was all I needed to be happy." Magnus smiles at the memory, "I must have had a strange look on my face because he ran over to the sofa looking concerned. Needless to say, that's when I realized that I loved him."

"And the next year, you found out he loved you."

Magnus nods, "After almost losing him."

"When my Alec was fourteen, I learned his name."

Max smiles, "That's when you tossed everybody out the room, so that you could heal Daddy."

Magnus1 nods, "I was so close to taking him but decided against it."

Maxine giggles, "Take him where, Not Poppa?"

Magnus1 smiles, "Good question, Maxine. Here would have been the first place they would have looked."

Max giggles, "Staten Island."

Magnus1 laughs, "And that would have been the last place they would have thought to look for me."

"That may have kept Daddy from getting hurt so many times."

Mikey's eyes open and he looks at Max.

Maxine whispers, "Now you did it."

Magnus1 smiles, "Mikey, everything's okay, go back to sleep."

Magnus nods, "Yes raspberry, he's fine."

Max sniffs, "I'm still checking pockets when you leave."

Mikey holds Alec1 tighter and closes his eyes.

Maxine giggles, "Max, Mikey's not scared of you."

Magnus1 smiles, "I doubt Mikey's scared of anybody."

Magnus nods, "I would believe that. Even asleep you can feel his power."

Magnus1 raises an eyebrow, "I thought that was you?"

"No, that's him. The fourth or fifth month after he was with us, I noticed that whenever Alec was in the bed with him, the air's full of power. It's more a sense than an actual barrier but I'm sure if an enemy got into the loft, they would be in serious trouble."

"This is in the whole loft?"

Magnus nods, "It doesn't matter if Alec is in his bed or Mikey is with us or they are with Maxine, as long as Alec is with him, his power is throughout the entire loft."

"Damn."

"I know."

"You would think he would be on alert more so when Alec isn't with him."

Magnus shrugs, "You're right, but maybe because he knows where Alec is, he wants it to be known that he won't let anybody harm his father."

"Interesting."

"It is."

Maxine nods, "Mikey keeps Daddy safe."

Magnus kisses the top of Maxine's head, "Yes he does. But even with all his power, he's still only a little boy."

Maxine yawns, "True, Poppa."

"Tired?"

She nods, "Uh huh."

Magnus looks at Magnus1, "It would be best if you woke Alec up so that Mikey won't go on the attack."

Magnus1 smiles, "Not a problem. Alexander."

Alec1 slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He kisses Mikey's forehead, "You're still here."

Magnus1 laughs, "Yes, and you would be more comfortable in bed."

Alec1 nods as he slowly stands up. Mikey opens his eyes, "Daddy?"

Alec1 smiles, "No, sorry."

Mikey giggles, "Not Daddy."

Alec1 laughs, "Yes."

Magnus and Maxine stand. Alec1 kisses Mikey's forehead, then hands him to Magnus. Maxine hugs Alec1, "Bye Not Daddy."

"Bye Maxine." Alec1 stretches then walks to his bedroom.

Magnus asks Mikey, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes Poppa."

Magnus1 and Max walk over. Magnus1 kisses Mikey's forehead, "Goodbye." He hugs Maxine.

Maxine then hugs Max, "Bye"

Max kisses her forehead, "Bye" He kisses Mikey's nose, "Bye"

Mikey giggles, "Bye Max."

Magnus1 watches his husband walk into their bedroom. Max giggles, "Daddy is tired, Poppa."

Magnus1 sniffs, "I'm only looking."

Magnus smiles, "Maxine, is that the look that's on my face when I look at your Daddy?"

Maxine giggles, "Uh huh, Poppa."

Mikey giggles, "Poppa loves Daddy."

Magnus kisses Mikey's nose, "Yes we do."

Magnus1 nods, "The last time we were in love it wasn't like this."

Magnus shakes his head, "No it wasn't. Camille?"

"Yes. It was hard sending her to Idris but she needed to be punished for her crimes. Lucky for me, I had Alexander to lean on."

Magnus smiles, "My Alec was fourteen when I got rid of Camille." At Magnus1's raised eyebrow, he nods, "Yes, after I realized that I loved him, and hoped that he felt the same. Letting her go was hard but knowing that I had Alexander, made it easier. I already knew that even at that young an age, he was all the support I needed."

Maxine asks, "Who's Camille?"

Max answers, "Poppa's vampire girl friend before Daddy."

"Yeck."

Max giggles, "I know."

Mikey looks from his brother to his sister, "Hurt Daddy?"

Maxine giggles and kisses his nose, "One track mind Mikey."

Magnus laughs, "No, she didn't hurt your Daddy, at least not in my world. Magnus?"

Magnus1 nods, "Same, but she did kiss me in front of Alexander."

Max shakes his head, "Yeah, not interested in seeing that."

Maxine's eyes narrow, "She kissed you, when?"

Magnus1 smiles, "Just after his wedding."

"Not wedding, Poppa."

Magnus1 rolls his eyes, "Thank you, Max. His 'not' wedding, Maxine. We went to her place for a spellbook and she thought it would be cute to kiss me. Izzy almost staked her."

Max giggles, "I love Aunt Izzy."

Maxine nods, "Me too."

Mikey giggles, "Me three."

Magnus sniffs, "That does sound like Camille." He opens a portal, "It's getting late." After another round of hugs and 'goodbyes', Magnus, Mikey and Maxine leave the loft.

Magnus1 stretches, "Yes, it's time for bed."

Max kisses his cheek, "Good night, Poppa."

"Night, Max." Magnus1 secures the loft as he walks to his bedroom. Max turns off the lights and the television as he walks to his bedroom.

Magnus1 changes into his sleep clothes and gets under the covers. He rests his head on Alec's chest and holds his husband tight. He falls asleep minutes later to Alec1's soft snores.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus, Mikey and Maxine walk into their loft. Alec is fast asleep on the sofa. Magnus puts Mikey on his feet.

Mikey giggles as he runs to the sofa, "Sleep with Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "No, Daddy is sleeping in his bed." Magnus walks over to the sofa, "Alexander, bedtime."

Alec opens his eyes as he sits up, "Magnus, you're home?"

Maxine giggles, "Obviously, Daddy."

Mikey climbs onto Alec's lap, "Hello Daddy."

Alec laughs as he stands, holding Mikey, "Hello raspberry." He kisses Maxine's forehead, "Hello blueberry." He kisses Magnus, "Hello husband."

Mikey giggles, "No kissing, bedtime."

Maxine giggles, "You tell them, Mikey." She kisses Magnus' cheek, "Good night Poppa". She kisses Alec's cheek, "Night Daddy." She kisses Mikey's forehead, "And good night, Mikey."

Mikey giggles and grabs her arm, "Sleep with Maxine."

Maxine giggles and takes him from Alec, "Works for me. Say goodnight, Mikey."

Mikey leans over and kisses Alec's cheek, "Good night, Daddy." Maxine steps closer to Magnus and Mikey kisses his cheek, "Good night, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, "Good night you two."

Alec nods, "Yes, good night."

Maxine carries Mikey to her room. With a flick of her hand they are in pajamas. Mikey gets under the covers and waits for Maxine to get comfortable. He lays against her side and holds her tight. She holds him and they fall asleep.

Magnus and Alec walk into their bedroom, hand in hand. They change into their sleep clothes and get into bed.

Magnus asks, "So how did the training go?"

Alec lays on his back, "Okay. It's been a while since I was in the field and I kind of missed it."

Magnus rests his head on Alec's chest, "Oh?"

"Yes, I'm thinking that maybe once or twice a week, I'll patrol with Jace or Izzy. Maybe Clary."

"Oh."

"Is that a problem, Magnus?"

"Of course not, Alec. I just thought you hated being out in the field."

"I did. But tonight was fun."

"Okay."

Alec lifts Magnus' chin, "You hate the idea."

"Not that I hate it, but that means more late nights."

Alec nods, "True. I'm still thinking about it."

"Good. But now it's time to sleep." Magnus leans closer and kisses him, "Good night, Alexander."

"Good night, Magnus." They fall asleep in each other's arms.

_**the end** _

xxxxxxxxxxx

I'm going to stay in this world for a while.

I'm going to expand on young Alec getting the flu, which I touched on in  **Mikey Gets Sick**.

I also want to explore what happened to this world's Camille. She made a brief appearance in  **Fifteen Year Old Alec** , but that was in Magnus' dream.

**sigh** So much for getting my WiP finished.


End file.
